


Counting Clones

by spencerjareau



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerjareau/pseuds/spencerjareau
Summary: Beth has always slept curled into a ball – alone or otherwise.





	Counting Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get back into writing and this is what happened - it's short and goes nowhere really but I felt so much better for having written it.

Beth has always slept curled into a ball – alone or otherwise. She’d deny it if anyone brought it up, because she’s a cop, and that means she’s a protector – and what kind of protector has even a subconscious need for protection themselves? She falls asleep slowly and sleeps lightly, waking at the slightest of sounds; it’s a defense mechanism left over from her childhood. Beth never dreams, because her waking life is full enough of nightmares.

Cosima’s always been the opposite: give the girl half a chance and she’s gone in seconds. She’ll sleep curled up gracefully in an armchair, but she sprawls all over the bed, legs akimbo. It’s hard to do that with the pain though now, sometimes. She doesn’t snore, but she talks science in her sleep. She dreams of flying, because it’s the one thing she’s never been able to do.

Sarah spent a long time without a bed and she still hasn’t learned to relax. Even in her sleep, she’s poised, body on the edge of the bed, ready to run. She’ll happily wrap her arms around Kira, but being little spoon makes her feel trapped. So do heavy covers, or even blankets. She’s not used to restrictions, even the ones that provide security.

Alison hasn’t slept alone in years, but she might as well. Donnie always tries to get close but she’s constantly edging away, pulling the duvet with her. She’s always felt separate from her life somehow, a bit off to the side even in the circles she’s part of, but sleep is the only time she’ll turn her back.

Helena can sleep anywhere but she’s awake at the slightest hint of danger. She’s slept in forests, abandoned churches, tiny cramped closets in the convent and on window ledges, but it’s the sleep of the hunted – strange for a hunter to also feel like prey.

MK doesn’t sleep. She watches, she thinks, she waits.


End file.
